The Nanny Mystery
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little fun jaunt into the ridiculous. Niles/CC and F/M. Let me know what you think - FoG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N:** My husband gave me the overall idea…ok, actually he gave me the title. But every now and then I like to throw him a bone. LOL - D

**The Nanny Mysteries**

**Chapter 1**

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand why I have to participate in this?" Niles asked hoping beyond all possible hopes that he can get out of this newly presented activity from hell.

Max smiled at his dear friend. "Niles, old man, it's just an evening out, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to go? You usually love these Theatre Guild events."

"I'm not usually asked to dress as a beatnik nincompoop." Niles answered in his most distressed voice.

CC practically burst into the office. "No, no, no! Maxwell I refuse…the Guild can't do this to me!"

Max again smiled at his friend then again at CC. "What your problem with this event, CC?"

"I don't mind that it's a charity event. I don't mind that it's a costumed, charity event. I don't even mind that it's a murder mystery, costumed, charity event...but why in name of all that's good and holy have they chosen this particular costume for me?"

Max sighed and was just about to answer when his bride strolled in from the den. "Max I'm so excited about this party at the Theatre Guild!" Fran and Max had been married about six months and Fran just loved any opportunity to 'appear' as Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield. "I even get a cute costume."

"Well, Darling, I'm looking forward to it as well." Max excepted Fran's offered arms. "Niles and CC and I were just discussing the guild's costume choices for us."

Fran smiled at Max, knowing full well that he chose the costumes for them. "Oh, well yeah I guess I can understand why they might not like them. Their characters are really difficult to pull off."

"I beg your pardon?" Niles was a little offended. "I don't think I'll have any difficulty pulling off my character, as you say."

CC crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I can do my character justice. I just don't think it was a fair choice."

"I don't know, Babs," Niles started. "Considering…there were only two choices."

CC shrugged. "You mean the smart one or the pretty one?"

"No, I meant the smart one or the dog." Niles tossed and left the office with CC hot on his heels.

Max sat in his desk chair and pulled Fran onto his lap. "I think this is going to work just beautifully, Fran."

"I don't know, Max." Fran wrapped her arms around his neck. "I mean I think you'll be a really cute blonde, and I so love the idea of the red wig for me. But, if I remember the show, and I do, those two weren't ever really a couple." Fran nodded in the direction Niles and CC left in.

Max chuckled. "If everything goes according to plan, they will be well before the night is out." Max kissed her lightly.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Max. Niles is my best friend and I know he loves CC, but she doesn't really seem to share those feelings. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Fran," Max started. "I don't want to see him hurt either. You'll have to trust me."

"Ooooo, does Chester get to come too?" Fran asked him.

Max frowned. "Why on earth would we want to take Chester?"

"Well, someone has to be Scooby-Doo." Fran answered.

* * *

On the night of the Theatre Guild murder mystery benefit 'the gang' was assembling in the foyer. Max wore blue slacks and a blue button down shirt underneath his white cashmere sweater and an orange ascot. He hated the blond wig, but Fran insisted it was adorable. That evening he would be 'Freddy'.

Fran, who would for the evening be 'Daphne', was wearing a long flowing strawberry blonde wig and a pretty lavender mini skirt with a matching lavender sweater on top. Fran added the essential lime green belt, scarf and hose to complete the picture.

CC came in the front door with a sour look on her face. She was wearing Buddy Holly glasses, and a dark brown page boy wig. Niles would have a field day with that wig. She had on a deep orange knit turtleneck and rust colored mini, orange knee socks and brown clunky pumps. She had 'I'm Velma, the smart one' written all over her. Chester was in a very cute little brown sweater with black spots and looked very much his part of Scooby-Doo.

"Niles…" Max called out. "Hurry up, old man, we don't want to be late."

Niles voice rang out from the upstairs hallway. "I'm not coming out, this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever had on my body. And that includes the ridiculous dress that Babcock made me wear after charity auction."

"Get your sorry butt down here, Hazel. If I can wear this stupid get up in public…you can put up with yours." CC called up the stairs.

Niles shouted. "Fine…but I swear if anyone says a word, you will go to this benefit without me." Niles stepped out onto the balcony. He looked desperately embarrassed. His hair was incredibly messy and he sported a scraggly, no 'Shaggy' goatee. He wore an oversized short sleeved olive green t-shirt and rust colored pants. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs he looked at his companions for the evening. "This is going to be, like the most embarrassing night of my life." He reached for Chester and announced. "Come on, Scoob, let's hope they've got a good buffet." And the other three followed him out of the mansion each firmly biting their tongues.

When the 'gang' arrived at the benefit they were ushered into the grand hall where the event and 'murder mystery' would take place. They had barely stepped through the doors when they say the other 'sleuths' in attendance. There was a 'Miss Marple', a 'Charlie Chan', and a 'Jessica Fletcher' from the TV show "Murder She Wrote". They saw a 'Sherlock Holmes' and 'Dr. Watson', a 'Hercule Poirot', and a 'Dr. Quincy M.E.'.

There were investigators, doctors, authors, and anyone else who technically had ever solved a 'murder' or a 'mystery'. "Why are we the only cartoon characters?" Niles asked in a less than thrilled tone.

"Why are you asking me? I didn't have anything to do with this benefit?" CC answered him curtly.

Niles squinted at her. "Kept out of the loop again, Babs?"

"That's Velma to you…Shaggy." CC smirked at how silly he looked. _"I kind of like the goatee though…and if the shirt fit a little more snuggly it would show off his chest and arms better…"_ CC got lost in thought.

Niles frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"Uh…just how silly you look." CC laughed.

Niles shrugged at her. "Humf…like you have room to talk…Brunette. How's it feel getting back to your 'natural' color?"

"Smart girls have to be brunette's…didn't they teach you anything in butler school?" CC scoffed at him. "I've told you a million times. I dyed my hair brown before college because I thought I'd look smarter."

Niles frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"I didn't say it made sense, Niles. I'd been told my whole life that I was pretty and I didn't have to be smart. No one ever told me I was smart." CC confessed quietly.

Niles frown softened and he just looked at her beautiful features hidden now behind the glasses and silly brown wig. "Then why all the fuss when you had to be 'the smart one' and Fran got to be the pretty one?"

"I took more offense that I had to put on the glasses and wig to be the smart one." CC didn't meet his gaze.

Niles couldn't help but want to hug her. He couldn't remember her ever seeming as vulnerable as she did at that moment and he knew it wouldn't last. "You only had to wear the glasses and wig to be Velma; not to be smart."

CC looked up into his eyes for a moment. "Well," CC started softly almost reaching for his face, then catching herself. "You didn't need the goatee and oversized t-shirt to look like a moron either."

"Alright, you two," Max chided them. "Try to remember that Shaggy and Velma were friends, okay?"

They both rolled their eyes and the blonde wigged Max. "At least we know that Freddy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed either." CC whispered to Niles who laughed.

"See, Darling." Max leaned into Fran as the two walked just ahead of their friends. "They're laughing together already."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N:** My husband gave me the overall idea…ok, actually he gave me the title. But every now and then I like to throw him a bone. LOL - D

**The Nanny Mysteries**

**Chapter 2**

After the dinner was finished, the event chairwoman took her place at the podium. "Thank you all for joining us here at the Theatre Guild's first 'Murder Mystery' challenge. Right off, I'd like to thank the head of the costume committee, Maxwell Sheffield, for the wonderful costume ideas and suggestions."

There was a light round of applause except from CC and Niles who just turned and shot evil looks at Max. "This was your idea?" CC seethed at him.

"You did this to me?" Niles growled at him through gritted teeth.

Fran chastised them. "Oy, give it a rest both of ya's. It's gonna be fun."

"I'll give everyone the rules of the game, and then our evening of mystery fun will begin. Everything you could possible need is in this hall, so no leaving without checking with me first or of course in the event of an emergency. If you must leave the hall, please sign out with the gentleman at the door. As soon as we begin, those costumed sleuths should go by your character names, please, to add to the fun. Those of you costumed as other characters should open your 'identity packets' and remember keep the information in 'red' to yourself. Those of you participating in the fun who are not playing a part, just do you best to solve the crime, and enjoy your evening. Thank you."

There was another light round of applause for the chairwoman as she stepped down and the small orchestra started to play again. "I just don't get it, Max." CC started as they all stood up from their table. "Of all the sleuths you could've chosen for us, you had to pick the 'Scooby gang'?"

"CC," Max started. "It was the only option for four people."

CC frowned. "You could've been Sherlock and Niles could've been Watson."

"True," Fran interjected. "But what about you and me?"

CC leaned in, pointed and whispered, "We could've been them."

"We coulda been Cagney and Lacey!" Fran turned and smacked Max's arm.

"Fran…I thought this way would be more fun for the four of us." Max tried to remind her of their ultimate mission."

Fran grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bar. "Freddy, can you just imagine how sexy it would've been to see Cagney and Shaggy hook up?"

"Cagney?" Max asked. "You'd have let CC be Christine Cagney and you'd have dressed at Mary Beth Lacey?" Max was beside himself.

"I've always wanted to be Mary Beth Lacey." Fran explained. "She had it all, a loving husband, kids and a kick ass career."

Then the scream shattered everyone's thought process and everyone turned to see the Chairwoman lying 'dead' just behind the bandstand.

Niles looked at CC. "Like, the body would be right there by the food. Let's go, Velma." Niles whispered, "I'd have loved to be able to say 'the game's a foot.'"

"That's what Sherlock says." CC corrected him.

Niles frowned. "Yeah…why does he get to be Sherlock and I have to be Watson?"

"He's taller." CC grinned, and let her thoughts run. _"Plus, Dr. Watson was the one the woman liked."_

Niles smiled. "I'd have liked seeing you as Christine Cagney." _"But I'd have preferred you as one of Charlie's Angels."_

"I wonder if he even gave any thought to two coed teams." CC threw out aloud as she and 'Shaggy' looked for 'clues'.

Niles looked at her for a moment then looked around at the other 'detectives' in the room. "I don't see any coed teams. Are there any? Wait, Agatha Christie's Tommy and Tuppence."

"We'll leave them for Max and Fran. We'd have been better as Max Smart and 99." CC tossed out.

Niles frowned. "Isn't Maxwell Smart an idiot of the highest caliber?"

"Yeah…and 99 is the smart one. Like I said, we'd have been perfect." CC winked at him.

"Like, Velma…" Niles started in character. "What's that sticking out from under her hand?"

CC bent down carefully and picked up the small corner of fabric. "It's a scrap of cloth. Looks like our victim got a good hold of her assailant." CC leaned into Niles. "Did that sound smart and pompous enough?"

"Like, when do you not?" Niles answered making sure to stay in character by adding the 'like'.

CC and Niles joined Max and Fran who were chatting with Holmes and Watson. "I think I may have found a clue, Freddy."

In her most not nasal voice Fran asked, "What do you have there, Velma?"

"It's a scrap of cloth. Shaggy found it under the victim's hand." CC answered.

Max took the scrap. "Good work, gang. Let's split up and see if we can find the person who belongs to this fabric. Shaggy, you and…"

"I'm not taking the dog, he's in the room sleeping." Niles whispered. "Like, I know, man., me and Velma will go this way and you and Daphne will go that way."

Niles turned and he and CC started off. "You know, Shag, I think I could get used to you like this. You don't sound as snooty."

"I always liked you with brown hair." Niles winked when CC made a face at him.

Max and Fran examined the cloth. Niles and CC had done so before the 'gang split up'. "Well, Daphne, you're the resident fashion expert. What do you think?"

"Well, Freddy, it's not heavy enough to be any of the period costumes." Fran ran her hand over the scrap. "So that removes a whole list of suspects. Do we have a motive? I mean why would anyone want to hurt the Chairperson of the Theatre Guild charity benefit?"

Max raised his eyebrows. "Wow, I don't know, Daph, maybe we'd better have a look at that victim." Max did his very best American.

Max and Fran made their way over to where the 'victim' still lay on the floor. Miss Marple was already there investigating. When Fran and Max got nearer to the 'body' there was another scream. "That sounded like CC." Fran turned to Max.

Everyone took off in the direction of the scream. When Fran and Max arrived on the balcony there was already a group gathered around. "Excuse me, please. Excuse me." Max made his way through the group of people pulling Fran along with him.

"CC, dear God are you alright?" Max asked when he got to the front of the assemble crowd, he saw CC shaking in the Niles' arms and a pile of concrete rubble no more than three feet from where they stood. "Niles…what in hell happened?"

Without releasing CC, Niles explained. "We were investigating and followed a few people out here. We were discussing what we'd found out and that concrete planter just came crashing down. It barely…missed her." Niles was nearly as upset as CC who was ghostly white and still shaking.

"Max, I don't think it could've been an accident." Fran whispered as not to further upset CC or Niles.

Max wrapped an arm around Fran. "I'm afraid you're right. Stay here with Niles and CC." Max turned to find 'Holmes' standing behind him. "Mr. Holmes if you'd assist me please." Max was hoping that anyone who didn't know this wasn't part of the game wouldn't grow concerned.

"Of course, young man, lead on. Watson." The Holmes character called to his compatriot and both men followed Max back into the ballroom.

Max explained that CC wasn't part of the game other than to try to solve the mystery. So the concrete planter was a direct attempt on her life, or a warning at the very least. "I think it's time to end this little charade and call in the real authorities." Max finished as they reached the 'body' beneath the table cloth that had been placed over it.

Holmes bent down and removed the tablecloth from the 'victim'. "We've got a problem, Mr. Sheffield." Holmes looked up at Max who looked down only to find that Mrs. Chamberlain, the chairperson who volunteered to play the 'victim' was lying on the floor as she had been only now, her eyes were staring blankly forward and there were bruises on her neck. "She's really dead."

"Cover her. Tell no one. I'm going to call in a favor." Max looked slowly around the room. "Good, no one is in here except the three of us. So no one except the actually killer knows that she's really dead."

Max flipped open his cell phone and placed a call to Fran's old friend 'officer Jeff'. After explaining everything, Max closed his phone and turned back to Holmes and Watson. "Mr. Sheffield, I'm not good at this sort of thing. Hhhelen here called me to play Holmes because she wanted someone of authority leading the way as far as casting. I'm just an actor following my script."

"Don't worry, old boy, the police will be here soon and we'll just have to keep everyone safe and in this room until…" Max didn't get to finish before there was another scream from the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N:** My husband gave me the over idea…ok, actually he gave me the title. But every now and then I like to throw him a bone. LOL - D

**The Nanny Mysteries**

**Chapter 3**

When Max and Holmes and Watson got back to the balcony Niles was standing over CC who had apparently fainted. "Niles! What's happened now?"

"She fainted, Max." Niles had taken a very protective stance now and no one, not even Fran was getting near CC. "I'm taking her back into the ball room." Niles lifted CC and carried her back into the ballroom and straight into the adjacent ladies room and put her on the sofa.

Fran was right on his heels. "Uhm…Niles, honey. You're in the ladies room."

"I don't care, Fran. There's no couch in the men's room and I'm not leaving her." Niles sat on the edge of the sofa. Here," Niles handed her the hanky from his pocket. "Run this under some cold water, please."

Fran did as he asked. "Niles, I'll stay in here with her. You can't be in here."

"Why? If someone comes in then I'll excuse myself, but for now, I'm not leaving her." Niles had that look on his face that told Fran to drop it, because the discussion was over.

"Ok, Honey. I'm going to go out and check on Max and see what his plan is." Fran turned to leave and stopped. "She's going to be fine, Niles." Then she continued on her way out.

* * *

Max was in the ballroom keeping an 'eye' on the victim. "Oh, Fran. How's CC?"

"I don't know, Max. Why is this happening? I mean I know CC can be mean, but why would anyone want to kill her?" Fran asked quietly.

Max pulled Fran aside. "Fran, I think it was the scrap of fabric she and Niles found."

"I thought that was part of the mystery." Fran was shocked and looked down at the covered 'victim'. Her eyes got very big. "Is she really…"

Max nodded. "Shhhh, only you and I and Holmes and Watson know that." Max hugged Fran close. "I've called Jeff; you're friend at the police office. He's on his way."

"I'm gonna go tell Niles and CC." Fran offered.

Max held onto her. "No, Fran. I don't think CC needs to know that. She's already been traumatized enough."

"I should tell Niles, though. He needs to know." Fran was almost adamant.

Max just shook his head. "He's not going to leave CC alone anyway. If anyone can keep her safe, it's Niles."

"But he won't know who to trust." Fran was worried about her friend.

"Fran," Max comforted. "Niles is in love with CC. As far as her safety is concerned, he won't trust anyone."

Fran nodded and pulled away. "I promise I won't say anything. Let me go see if he needs anything."

* * *

"CC," Niles whispered softly. "Please, wake up, Love." Niles was really quite worried about CC. He dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "Please wake up."

Niles heard a soft mewing almost like a kitten. "Niles?" CC stirred a little bit and her eyes suddenly popped open. "Niles!"

"Shhhhh, I'm here. It's alright, I'm right here." Niles hugged her tightly to his chest.

CC looked around them. "Where are we?" Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"We're in the ladies room adjacent to the ballroom." Niles rubbed her back softly.

CC pulled back and looked at him. "You're in the ladies room?"

"I'm with you…" Niles smiled. "You screamed and fainted. You scared the crap out of me. Are you alright?"

CC's face when sheet white again. "I saw him, Niles. The fabric, the face I saw it's too soft. Niles…" CC fainted again.

Niles moved to the sink and ran his hanky under some cold water. "Dear God, Love…what did you see?" Niles laid the cool cloth on CC's forehead. "Please, CC. I have to know."

"Niles…" Fran said entering the ladies room again. "You may have to leave for a bit, there's a line of women out there." She reached his side. "Oh geez, is she still out?"

Niles shook his head. "No, she woke for only a moment and then remembered something and fainted again." Niles stood. Sit with her please, Fran. I'll excuse myself and let the ladies use the facilities. Don't let anyone near her. I'll be right outside if she wakes again."

"Ok, Honey, I promise." Fran took CC's hand in her own. "Come on, CC. I've never seen Niles more upset…ever."

The women started flowing into the ladies room and taking their turns in the few stalls there were. "Geez, what is it with these places." Fran volunteered to one of the ladies. "You would think that they'd learn to put more stalls in the ladies room."

"Is she going to be alright?" The woman asked softly. "I saw her faint."

Fran looked up at the woman. "I think she'll be just fine."

"It's funny; she looks like she'd have a stronger constitution." The woman nudged Fran and chuckled. The woman turned and left them.

Fran couldn't shake that she'd seen her before. "Why does she look familiar? I don't remember talking to a short, chubby lady."

"Fran?" CC whispered softly. "Where's Niles?"

Fran leaned down. "Shhh, don't worry, Miss Babcock, he's just right outside. There were a few ladies who needed the facilities." Fran winked. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better, I think." CC started to pull herself up. "I need to pee."

Fran looked at her with a shocked expression. "Sorry?"

"Oh, Fran…I don't feel like being the society girl right now." CC stood up and made her way to the stall. "Could you go get Niles, please? I'll be fine…I'll latch the door." CC laughed a little at the thought.

Fran nodded. "Sure, Miss Babcock. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later CC was stepping out of the stall as Niles was stepping into the ladies room. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Niles…I saw him." CC offered as they sat together on the small sofa. "But there was something…not right."

Niles frowned at her. "Honey, I don't think you should worry about it. We'll just let the police take care of it."

"Police? What police?" CC asked then realizing what he'd called her. "Did you call me 'Honey'?"

Niles smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was overcome with worry and felt a little protective. I won't let it…" CC stopped him. She cupped his face and silenced him with her thumb, gently rubbing it across his lips.

"I liked it, Niles. Don't apologize." CC looked softly at his worried face and smiled. "I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you. Thank you for that."

Niles face still showed his worry and concern for her safety, but he smiled slightly knowing it wasn't misplaced. "I'll keep you safe, I promise." Niles took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. "Now, Max has called in the police, but you tell me what you remember. Something scared you enough to make you faint...twice."

"After that planter nearly ended my career, so to speak, I got a quick glance at the person who must have pushed it. Not really a full face, but just a glance." CC leaned back on the sofa. "Then, a short time later, I saw the face again, but it wasn't right, I just wish I could remember what it was that seemed out of place."

"You said something when you woke before." Niles repeated what CC had said. "You muttered 'I saw him…the fabric…the face I saw it's too soft…' Then you fainted again."

CC leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I remember the face that pushed the planter…it scared me, but not as much as later…"

"It's upsetting you too much. Don't try to remember, maybe there's a reason you can't." Niles wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

CC sighed. "I have to remember…" CC's eyes got very big. "I remember, Niles. I know what I meant now. The face it was too soft. I saw it again, when Fran was with me."

"You were still out when Fran was with you." Niles explained.

CC shook her head. "I know I saw that face when Fran was either sitting with me or standing next to me…Fran was there."

"Maybe out in the banquet hall then. There were only ladies in here." Niles recalled. "CC, do you want to speak with the police when they arrive?"

CC nodded and sat forward preparing to stand. I think I would, yes." CC stood and saw herself in the mirrors. "Niles! That's it!"

"What's it?" Niles stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't understand."

"You took off the goatee, I'd completely forgotten about the costumes." CC recalled.

Niles looked shocked. "It didn't strike you as odd that I was wearing an olive green t-shirt?"

"I guess I didn't think about it until I saw the full effect in the mirror." CC smiled at him. "Let's go, Shag, we've got a mystery to solve."

"CC, wait." Niles grabbed her arm. "This isn't just some game anymore. Someone tried to…hurt you."

CC smiled at him. "I know, Niles. But now I'm ready for it. Plus, I've got my butler boy to protect me. I couldn't be safer." CC kissed his lips softly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Niles smirked at her.

CC winked. "Luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N:** My husband gave me the overall idea…ok, actually he gave me the title. But every now and then I like to throw him a bone. LOL - D

**The Nanny Mysteries**

**Chapter 4**

Niles and CC emerged from the ladies room like they were on a mission. And technically I guess they were. They decided not to tell Max and Fran that CC was 'on to something'. No sense in putting them in danger.

"CC," Max and Fran joined their friends as they returned to the room. "How are you feeling?"

Smiling CC replied. "I'm just fine, Max, really." CC leaned in and whispered to Niles.

"Mr. Sheffield!" A voice called from the doors of the grand ball room.

Fran reacted with surprise. "Jeff!" She looked at Max. "You called Jeff? Of all the police you could have called, you had to pick, Jeff?"

"Hey, Frannie." Jeff joined them near 'the body'. "So, Max I did as you asked, I kept the team out in the hall, but what exactly is going on here?"

Max explained everything as quickly as he could while not missing any pertinent details.

"Miss Babcock, are you sure you're alright?" Jeff asked cautiously. "I could have an EMT come in and check you over."

"I've had my personal EMT check me out, thanks, Jeff." CC winked at Niles. CC was more than aware Sara had Niles get certified as an EMT just before Margaret arrived. Only CC was aware that he kept his license current.

"Okay." Jeff didn't know what CC meant, but figured she knew best. "So where is the victim?"

Max had asked 'Holmes and Watson' to escort everyone out to the balcony and to watch for anything strange or suspicious.

"Mrs. Chamberlain is over here." Max led Jeff to where their hostess lay dead. "As I understand from our benefit meetings, her death was part of the game. Right up until she was really murdered."

Jeff pulled back the tablecloth that covered the woman. Seeing her expression and the finger shaped bruises on her throat forced CC and Fran to turn away. "How long ago, Mr. Sheffield?"

"That's the problem, Jeff. We all heard the scream and the 'body' was discovered as part of the game; at least as far as we could tell. Then about thirty minutes later, CC and Niles were out on the balcony and someone pushed a cement planter off the upper balcony and it just missed CC."

Jeff looked again at CC who was still wrapped protectively in Niles' arms. "Did you see anything?"

"Yes…But I think I'd rather tell you in private." CC looked between Niles and Max and Fran then finally back to Jeff.

Max frowned. "CC, you know you can trust Fran and me."

"It's not about trusting you, Max. I want to keep you safe. If I tell you what I saw or what I think…it'll put you in danger. You have three children who need you both very much." CC smiled and held tightly to Niles' arm. "Let's go over here, Jeff."

Niles, CC and Jeff moved away from their friends before CC said a word. "Jeff, I didn't get a clear look at the person who pushed that planter, but I did get enough of a look. Then later that person joined us on the balcony." CC looked now at Niles. "That's when I fainted. I think I was still a little shaken up and what I saw, it didn't fit, I guess my brain just couldn't process it."

"You did turn white as a sheet just before you fainted." Niles explained.

Jeff looked at him. "Niles, did you see what it was that upset Miss Babcock?"

"She was looking over my shoulder so I can't say who it was she saw, but I can fairly easily tell you who it wasn't." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Max and Fran were in here with a fair group of guests as well."

Max and Fran stood and watched as Niles kept his arm protectively around CC's waist. "I never would've believed CC would let Niles take such a friendly position with her." Fran offered. "I guess you were right, Max. By the end of tonight they'll probably be a couple."

"This isn't exactly what I'd planned for the evening, Fran. I thought the two of them working as a team would allow them some freedom from their typical roles in everyday life. I didn't expect CC would be in danger and that Niles would come to her rescue."

"Aw, come on, Max. You've known Niles for what almost 30 years?" Fran asked. "You had to know how he would handle any danger comin' to the woman he's in love with."

Max sighed heavily. "Longer than that, Darling." Max took her in his arms. "I've known Niles since we were both boys. To be really honest, he was a most formative fixture in my young life…"

"Heh?" Fran wasn't sure she followed.

Max smiled at her. "He practically raised me."

"Oh…yeah, I get it." Fran watched CC and Niles as they talked with Jeff.

Jeff, CC and Niles rejoined Max and Fran. "We need to get the Medical Examiner in here and remove…the victim. We can't hold it off any longer." Jeff flipped open his cell phone and stepped away.

"CC…" Fran started. "Are ya sure you're alright?"

"I'm just fine, Fran." CC held tightly to Niles arm. Fran wasn't sure and CC wasn't really either, but it appeared that Niles was practically supporting her.

The police soon arrived and started their 'real' investigation. Mrs. Chamberlain's body was removed and taken to the police morgue where the cause of death would be determined. The guests were questioned and allowed to leave despite Max, Fran, CC and Niles' protests.

"How can you let them leave? One of those people killed Mrs. Chamberlain and tried to…" Niles just couldn't finish his thought.

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry, Niles. We just don't have any cause to hold any of them. They all freely gave their contact information and finger prints." Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. "I just hope that the M.E. can maybe get something from the bruises on her neck."

That night back at the mansion, Niles had a very restless night. He barely slept, thankful though he was that Max had insisted that CC stay at the mansion with them until this whole mess was cleared up.

Niles threw the covers off him and dropped his legs over the side of his bed. "I'll never get to sleep." He slugged into his robe and headed down into the kitchen. "I'll just go warm up some milk." What he discovered when he arrived in the kitchen would leave him speechless, which would prove to be a good thing.

* * *

"Hello there. Niles…isn't it?" The squatty figure whispered from behind the barrel of the gun. "Or maybe you'd prefer it if I called you Shaggy?" Niles' jaw dropped and he was about to speak. "No, no, no, now…let's just let everyone else sleep for now shall we?"

Niles nodded. "You followed us home, didn't you?"

"You are a smart one, Niles." The figure waved the gun at Niles signaling for him to sit down at the kitchen table, while taking a position in the butler's pantry, well hidden from the back stairs. "Stop looking at me Niles. Just face forward." The whispering voice instructed.

"What is it you want exactly?" Niles asked. "The police let you go; they have nothing, just some poor dead widow."

The figure chuckled lightly. "Well, that's kind of what I was hoping for. But then you and CC Babcock had to muck up the works."

"How so?" Niles had to find out what this person knew and didn't know.

The voice whispered at him again. "You found that bit of fabric in her hand. I myself didn't know she'd torn it off until it was too late. I tried to take care of it on the balcony, but those planters are heavy and it made aiming rather difficult."

CC had trouble sleeping and was making her way down the back stairs. When she heard Niles voice she stopped just short of the landing.

"I'm glad of that at least." Niles whispered too loudly.

"Ahhh, you really do like her don't you?" The figure whispered.

"Like Babcock…that's insane. She's been the bane of my existence since she first stepped foot in the door and has only proved to get worse." Niles barked a little too loudly.

"Oh, I don't know. She's got her good points, I'm sure." The voice whispered.

CC thought to herself. _"Who is he talking to…and why is he being so…mean?"_

Niles laughed. "Well, if you find any, feel free to point them out."

"I saw how you were doting on her at the banquet." The figure kept the gun carefully aimed at Niles.

CC smiled. _"That's right, he was doting on me."_

Niles glanced up at the figure. "You nearly dropped a concrete planter on her, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to see the woman killed. I'd have probably had to clean it up."

CC almost laughed at Niles' comment until she realized the first part of what he'd said. _'You nearly dropped a concrete planter on her…' _CC's thoughts went crazy. _"He's down there with the killer?" _

"You know, Niles. I'm really surprised she fainted. I've heard she's a pretty tough bitch." The form offered contemptuously.

CC squinted and tilted her head letting her thoughts run. _"I know that voice…the ladies room…Fran… why can't I remember?"_

Niles laughed lightly. "That she is, I'm afraid. But even the strongest person can be frightened when it's done properly."

"You mean like when I tried to kill her?" The voice cackled sending a shiver down Niles' spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N:** My husband gave me the overall idea…ok, actually he gave me the title. But every now and then I like to throw him a bone. LOL - D

**The Nanny Mysteries**

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah, like when you tried to kill her. I'm still not sure what that was about?" Niles needed more information.

"Well," the chubby figure stepped out of the shadows a bit. "After you found that bit of fabric, I had to think fast." I suppose that the police will eventually find the poor dear."

"You're getting a little of track, I'm afraid." Niles dropped.

CC sat on the stairs riveted at what she was hearing and not sure how to proceed.

"He was such a dear, albeit far too trusting a man. But those types usually are." The voice seemed to lighten a bit.

Niles raised an eyebrow? "Those types?"

"You know…the less than beautiful people. He wasn't short, but not tall really and just a little chubbier than most women would like. So when a woman comes on to him, any woman, well…" The voice had definitely softened.

The new softness in such an ominous voice left Niles a little confused. "I see he was easily duped by the attention. Yes, I suppose it's not hard for a smart woman no matter her looks to enthrall a hapless troll." Niles smirked at his choice of words and how they paralleled his own relationship with CC, at least as far as he was concerned.

"So, did you kill the poor, chubby, unsuspecting little troll?" Niles asked fearing he knew the answer.

The figure sighed almost sadly. "I really had no choice. He'd seen my face. But, I did give him a happy death." Niles' captor cackled again.

CC made her way quietly up the back stairs and into her room. "I've got to do something. Who knows what that maniac will do to Niles? Although, he did say some pretty mean things. But, it's my job to make him pay for that." CC set her plan into action.

* * *

"What do you plan to do with me?" Niles asked the person whose face he still hadn't really seen.

Hercule Poirot stepped out of the shadows and into the ambient light from the street. "I don't know just yet, Niles. I suppose I could give you the same treatment I gave that poor…what did you call him…troll?"

"Really? Do I get to die happy as well?" Niles was desperately trying to buy time.

Poirot laughed. "I guess the outfit didn't fool you, eh Niles?"

"Not for very long. There are certain things it's just difficult to fake." Niles offered.

"Not for some women, Niles, Darling." CC stepped confidently down from the last step.

"Mr. Poirot, CC Babcock the bitch of Broadway." Niles made the introductions, but was very, very confused at CC's behavior. Her new found confidence in the face of her assailant, he had to admit, was just a bit of a turn on, although he was more worried for her safety.

"Miss Babcock, I was just about to tell Niles here all the pleasures I would give him just before I kill him." The woman spoke softly now.

"Like hell you will. I'm the only shrew that's allowed give pleasure or pain to this little troll." She crossed the kitchen and gave Niles a kiss that he could happily die after receiving, and then sat on his lap. "Right, Niles?"

"Absolutely, my love." Niles was more confused now than before but he liked it.

CC smirked at the 'chubby little man'. "Mr. Poirot, I'm a huge fan, usually. However, since you tried to kill me, I'm a little put off."

"I'm so sorry to offend you, Miss Babcock. But, as I told your little friend here, I can't leave any loose ends." Mr. Poirot stepped forward a bit. "Shame, you're so very beautiful. My mother would have adored you."

"She did." CC dropped flatly. "Oh, come on, you don't really think that little get up is going to hide your real identity from someone like me."

Niles shifted under CC. "CC, I'm not sure now is really the time for your typical witty banter."

"No, Niles…I'd like to hear what Miss Babcock has to say. Tell me what it is you think you know about my mother." Mr. Poirot instructed through now gritted teeth.

Niles shifted again, his arousal was embarrassing him and he knew that CC was fully aware of it. "I'm sorry, Darling, am I too heavy for you?" CC wiggled a bit in his lap.

Niles squinted at her annoyed at what she was trying to do to him, especially under these particular conditions. "Woman…"

"Sorry, Niles," CC said adding her very best pouty look.

"Enough!" Poirot yelled now a little louder than intended. "I want you to tell me what you think you know."

CC draped her arm lovingly around Niles' shoulder. "Well, your mother, in fact, was a lovely woman who got herself pregnant when she was very young. Her lover at the time was a much older married man who would have nothing to do with her. Her parents threw her out of their home and she was luckily enough to fall in with the right family…mine.

"I don't believe it." Niles blurted without thinking.

"It's true. She started out as the housekeeper until you were born then she became my nanny. Eventually she met a nice enough man, but he was from a very prominent family and they wouldn't allow the marriage because of your mother's past.

"You mean because of me." The woman volunteered.

CC could see the hurt in the woman's eyes…well hidden behind the costume though they were. "Yes, because of you. So, my mother, the Queen of all shrews, took you one evening and that was the last time we saw you. Your mother never forgave BB for that. But in her depression, she married and did her best to move on. She never had any other children. She never stopped looking for you. When my mother died, she took the secret of your whereabouts to her grave. I knew there was something about you I recognized tonight at the benefit, but I wasn't sure what. Then after…everything, it all just came to me."

"I don't remember any of that." The woman let her guard down for just a minute.

CC called as she stepped in front of Niles, "Now!" Officer Jeff and two other officers burst through the back door and grabbed the costumed woman.

"Well done, Miss Babcock." The woman looked sadly at CC. "I'm really sorry. I thought she'd just…"

CC stood and went to the woman being held by two police officers. "I know, Sharon. It was hard on all of us what my mother did. I wish I could make her pay for it, I can't. But I'll do my best to see you get the help you need."

The woman looked up at CC. "After everything I did to you? You still want to…help me?"

CC took the woman's hand and showed her a tiny scar. "Do you remember this?" The woman shook her head. "You, me and DD, took an oath. You were only three, it was just before my mother hauled you off…"

"Blood sisters." The woman whispered as the memories suddenly rushed back. "I'm so sorry, Chas." She tried to smile but her tears consumed her and the officers took her off.

"You take care of her Jeff. I want her in a hospital, not some jail cell waiting for trial." CC instructed.

Jeff nodded slowly. "I'll do what I can, Miss Babcock. You have to understand, she killed two fairly prominent people in this city. We found Arthur Jennings in a room at the hotel about an hour after we left you."

"She killed him and took his costume." CC explained. "He'd seen her face." CC sighed.

Jeff shook his head. "That's authentic…taking everything for a costume.

"What do you mean, Jeff?" Niles finally spoke.

Jeff looked at Niles. "He was naked as a jay bird." Jeff turned to leave as Niles and CC shared a glance. "I'm going to need a statement from you both, but it can wait until the morning."

"It is the morning, Jeff." Niles tossed out.

Jeff laughed and looked at his watch. "Well, then I guess it can wait until the afternoon." Jeff winked. "I'll see you both later at the station." He left and closed the door.

CC turned to face Niles who stood stock still wondering what the hell would happen next. "Niles…"

All the pent up energy and frustration and nervousness in Niles poured out in his torrent of words. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you heard, but I was scared and worried about what she'd do to you if I let her believe that you knew anything. I didn't want her to think I'd protect you so I had to say some terrible things, I didn't really mean them…."

CC kissed him into silence. Her lips were soft and warm and calmed him immediately. He parted his lips as he relaxed into the kiss and CC took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss. They stood there, in the Sheffield kitchen and shared their love and their fear and their nervousness and their relief until the need to breathe forced them apart.

As their breathing calmed to a more normal less haggard pace Niles spoke, "You shouldn't have stepped in front of me."

CC smiled. "I knew Sharon wouldn't shoot me, I wasn't as sure about you." CC wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, I still have to make you pay for all those mean and terrible things you said about me. I couldn't do that if she'd shot you." CC flashed him her most evil grin.

"I look forward to every moment of punishment." Niles smiled back at her.

CC kissed him softly. "I'm exhausted, Niles, so you'll just have to wait for your punishment. Let's go to bed."

CC took Niles' hand and led him up the back stairs to his room. When he opened the door she followed him in. "CC…are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"Hell yes, Niles. I don't ever plan on sleeping alone again." CC sat on the edge of the bed. "Or doing anything else alone again either." She winked as she slipped into Niles' bed. "Now come on I'm tired."

Niles slipped into his bed and moved up behind her pulling her safely into his arms.

"I love you, CC." Niles whispered.

"I love you, too, Niles." CC returned and soon the two were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

**A/N:** My husband gave me the overall idea…ok, actually he gave me the title. But every now and then I like to throw him a bone. LOL - D

**The Nanny Mysteries**

**Chapter 6**

The following morning, Fran tapped lightly on CC's door. When there wasn't an answer she slowly opened the door. Seeing that CC wasn't in her bed but the bed had been slept in she panicked and ran up the hall to Niles' room, worried for CC. She knocked and opened the door to find CC sleeping peacefully in Niles' arms. Her jaw dropped and she quietly backed out of the doorway and closed the door.

When Fran returned to her room Max was coming out of their bathroom wrapped in his robe. "Good morning, Darling." Then he noticed her face. "Fran…are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"I went to check on CC and she wasn't in her room. I panicked a little…" Fran explained.

Max panicked too. He was practically at a jog heading toward the door. "We'd better wake Niles...and we have to find CC."

"Max, wait." Fran grabbed his arm. "CC's just fine and you don't have to disturb Niles."

Max looked confused. "I thought you said she wasn't in her room?"

"She's not in her room." Fran answered simply.

Max frowned. "Then how do you know she's fine?"

"She's in Niles' room." Fran answered simply again.

Max's mouth opened to speak and then just a quickly snapped closed. "Oh…"

"Maybe we should just let them sleep. I'm sure they'll explain everything later. The kids are all still away and I think I can handle a couple of bagels for us." Fran smiled at him.

Max nodded. "Very well, Darling. I'll get dressed and we can head downstairs."

"Ok, Honey." Fran sat on the edge of the bed.

Max looked at her. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"Oh, I guess I'm just worried that this thing with Niles and CC won't last. What if it's just because of the scare she had, or all the excitement? I know Niles loves her and I don't want him to get hurt if she changes her mind." Fran looked up at Max with sadness in her eyes.

Max sat down beside Fran. "I don't want to see either of them hurt, Darling. I don't think that CC will change her mind. To be honest, I think CC's had feelings for Niles for a very long time."

"I hope you're right, Honey." Fran leaned her head on his shoulder.

EPILOGUE

"Niles!" CC called from the office. "Get in here, Hazel!"

Niles entered the office. "What is it now my evil Queen?"

"Don't just stand there, help me up!" CC barked at him.

Niles offered his hands and she took them as he pulled her too her feet. "Now that I've hoisted you up off the sofa is there anything else, Broomhilda?"

"Yeah, Benson…get me a seltzer, grab my bag, and take me to the hospital, I'm in labor!"

Niles moved through her requests like a pro. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a seltzer, picked up her bag and managed to call Fran next door before CC was half way to the front door of their house. When CC finally got to the front door, Niles had his coat on and hers at the ready. He helped her into her coat, and opened the door just as Fran stepped up to help CC down to the car.

"Ok, Niles do you have CC's suitcase?" Fran asked.

Niles nodded. "Let's move, I'm gonna be a Daddy."

"Don't get me started, Niles." CC scoffed as she headed down the steps.

Niles smirked. "Fran can you take the bag?"

Fran picked up the joke. "I've got her, I've got her."

"Very good, Fran, but I actually meant the suitcase this time." Niles handed Fran CC's case and took over aiding his very pregnant wife into the waiting car.

* * *

CC's delivery went like clockwork. Niles was there through the whole thing taking everything she threw at him in stride. The doctor finally announced "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

"I love you, Niles." CC whispered as the doctor handed her a well swaddled baby.

"I love you too, CC." Niles kissed her head.

"He has your eyes and that reddish tint to his hair." CC smiled.

The baby suddenly wailed. "He's got your voice, Love." Niles chided. "Let's hope he keeps his father's rugged good looks and his mother's tenacity…they will serve him well."

"Hey, you two." Fran and Max peeked in the door. "We hear there's a new member to the family."

"Come on in." CC called. "Max, Fran…Niles and I would like you to be the baby's God parents."

"One condition," Fran started. "Ya gotta tell us his name." Fran cooed at the boy.

Niles looked at CC and she handed Niles his son. "Son, this is your Aunt Fran and Uncle Max. Fran, Max…this is Daniel Joseph…Brightmore."

"I knew you had a real last name!" Fran winked and took the baby into her arms. "So…when ya gonna have another one?"

THREE YEARS LATER

"I don't like her," Danny said as he looked down at the infant in his mother's arms. "She's gonna make a mess and be really, really loud."

Niles smiled and lifted his son down off the bed. "Listen, Danny, Mommy and I will still have lots of time to spend with you. Lauren isn't going to change that I promise. Plus, just think how much fun it will be for you to help us teach her things."

"Can I teach her to finger paint?" The boy's eyes lit up.

CC smiled. "Not right away, Danny, but I promise when she's ready you can teach her to finger paint."

"You can teach her to clean up when she's finished finger painting too." Niles added.

Danny leaned into his father. "Sometimes that's the most fun!" Danny ran to the door of the room and opened it to call out to the rest of the 'family.'

"He is definitely your son." CC winked at Niles.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Never…Belvedere." CC lifted her daughter up and into the arms of her father.

"She's beautiful, CC, just like her Mommy." Niles caressed the baby's cheek.

Danny, pulling Fran by the hand, came back into the room. "Daddy, I brung Aunt Fran and the rest of everybody in to see the baby."

"Brought, Danny." CC corrected.

Fran took the baby from Niles. "So, Princess do you have a name?" Fran hated that Niles and CC kept the baby's name a secret, both times. She freely offered what she and Max had planned to name the twins. Jonah and Eve are nearly two years old now and Fran was desperate for another baby in the house. She was thrilled when Niles and CC announced they were expecting.

"Of course she has a name, Fran…" Niles winked at CC. "We're naming her Francesca."

"Really?" Fran was very excited.

"Nooooooo, not really." CC snarked at her. "Her name is Lauren Marie."

"That was kinda mean, Mommy." Danny said as he hugged Fran's leg.

CC looked from Niles to her son. "You're right, Danny. I'm sorry, Fran. I made Niles promise to play that little prank on you right after Eve let it slip that you and Max were pregnant again, but decided you weren't going to tell us."

"Ooo." Fran barked very much like a seal. "I just didn't want you to have anything to worry about but your baby."

"Uh…huh…right Fran." CC winked at her.

Niles read the look on CC's face right away. "Ok, Mommy, I think it's time you got some rest. You've worked pretty hard today and I think you should take a little nap." Niles winked at CC and kissed her cheek. "Danny, you go home with Aunt Fran and Uncle Max, alright?"

"Ok, Daddy. I'll be good." Danny hugged his father's neck. "I love you, Mommy. You to Lauren, I guess." Danny kissed his father's cheek.

Niles looked into the eyes that were so like his own. "Hey, what about the old man?"

"Daddy, you're not old. I love you too." Danny took Fran's hand after she returned Lauren to her mother. "Aunt Fran…"

"Yes, Danny?" Fran responded.

"Can I cook dinner?" Fran stopped and looked over her shoulder at Niles who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you mean cook like Daddy or cook like me?" Fran asked.

Danny tilted his head in full Niles fashion. "I'm too little to cook like Daddy, without Daddy. I mean cook like you."

"Mr. Wong's it is." Fran announced as they left Niles and CC with the newest addition to the family.

"CC..." Niles sat on the edge of her bed. "Dr. Bort called today…"

CC sighed heavily. "About Sharon?" Niles nodded. "What's the decision?"

"While they believe that she's made remarkable progress and that she isn't really a danger to society any longer, they just don't feel she's adjusted well enough to be out on her own."

"So she has to stay in the sanitarium?" CC was visibly saddened by this news.

Niles shook his head. "They've transferred her to a high security group home in New Jersey."

"Is it a good facility?" CC asked.

Niles nodded. "Dr. Bort said it's the very best facility of it's kind on the East Coast. She'll still have therapy, and constant supervision, but she'll have a little more freedom."

"I'm glad that she's getting better, Niles." CC smiled down at her daughter. "She deserved so much better than the life she got."

"She's going to be fine, Love, thanks to you." Niles kissed her and sat next to her on the bed. "Get some rest, CC. You've worried about Sharon long enough." He slipped his arm around her and she was soon asleep still cradling their infant daughter.


End file.
